Opuestos
by S.K.atsura
Summary: Aunque, tal vez, y solo tal vez, su mente no le estaba jugando ninguna broma y era cierta la conjetura que hizo al principio. ¿Yu se le iba a declarar? -Yo… estoy saliendo con el moyashi." ¿Eh? ¿EH? /Yullen
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Se acuerdan que dije que haria una precuela de "...Caramelos agridulces"? ¿No lo han leido? ¿No se acuerdan? ¿No lo dije? Upss xD Bueno, de todos modos aqui esta. No creo que necesites haber leido antes CA, pero me harias muy feliz si lo hicieras (acepto reviews ^^)

.

**Pareja:** Yullen e insinuacion Lavlena.

**Género:** Shonen-ai, AU, one-shot, ¿romantico? (no lo creo)

**Discleimer: **Lo que ustedes ya saben.

* * *

><p>Opuestos<p>

.

.

.

La brisa despeinó sus blancos cabellos, haciendo que le taparan la vista. De no ser ese el caso habría notado perfectamente la sonrisa divertida de su acompañante. Arregló lo mejor que pudo su cabello con los dedos, para luego volver a fijar su vista en la gran copa de helado que tenia frente a él, además de los demás postres que se encontraban dispersos en una de las mesas exteriores de la cafetería del centro comercial de la ciudad. Luego de visitar alrededor de 20 tiendas de ropa a petición de Lenalee-san, y tener que cargar con sus compras-las cuales superaban las 10 bolsas- habían decidido descansar ahí. No podía quejarse pues había sido él mismo quien se ofreció a acompañarla en su día de compras mensual, ya que ni Road ni Lou Fa-san habían podido asistir.

–Los helados de este lugar son deliciosos, ¿no lo crees Allen-kun?, aunque el pastel de chocolate no se queda atrás –la joven de mechas verdes siguió sonriendo – Y lamento que tengas que cargar con todo, no pensé que compraría tanto– dijo un poco avergonzada.

Antes de responderle, tragó lo que tenía en la boca. Sería demasiado descortés hablar con la boca llena en frente de una dama – No te preocupes, no es nada – le contestó correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

–Alma-kun también se ofreció a acompañarme, pero tuvo que cancelar puesto que tenía práctica en el club de kendo junto con Kanda.

–Ahhh –partió un trozo del pastel elegido para acompañar el helado, pero no se lo llevo a la boca, simplemente lo movió por todo el plato, sin darle mucha importancia.

–Últimamente, esos dos están pasando más tiempo juntos y pues, quería robármelo un rato. Yo también soy su amiga y hace casi una semana que no puedo hablar más de 10 minutos seguidos con él sin que Kanda aparezca para llevárselo al dojo.

–Es normal, Lenalee. Las finales del torneo nacional están cerca –le recordó a la chica–. Si Kanda quiere seguir manteniendo su titulo, debe entrenar. Y hasta ahora Alma es el único que no teme por su vida cuando le toca enfrentarse al capitán del club – eso lo había constatado la vez que tuvo que quedarse, a petición de Lavi-sempai, durante el entrenamiento del club de kendo– y también es el único a que puede hacerle frente en cuanto a habilidad se refiere.

–Ya lo sé. Pero igual es injusto…

Sus labios se fruncieron en lo que claramente era un puchero, una expresión muy infantil, teniendo en cuenta sus 17 años. Aprovechó el silencio que siguió su ultimo comentario para poder comer un poco más de su postre. Miro discretamente al más joven, observando lo feliz que lucía al degustar su cuarta copa de helado.

–… ¿y se lo vas a decir? –preguntó. Había pasado las 2 últimas horas debatiéndose internamente si debía preguntarle o no. Pero consideraba que si no lo hacía, jamás habría ningún avance de parte de ninguno de los dos.

– ¿De qué hablas, Lenalee_-san_? –no entendía a que se refería la chica.

–No creas que no me he dado cuenta –aclaró–, hasta Lavi lo ha notado y eso que es un poco despistado con este tipo de cosas.

– ¿Este tipo de cosas? En verdad no entiendo a lo que te refieres.

–_Mou_… deja de hacerte el desentendido. Me refiero a ti y a Kanda.

Dejó de lado la cucharita que sostenía con los dedos, para fijar su total atención en su amiga. Su mirada era seria, sin ningún tipo de gesto que denotara algún chiste o broma de su parte. ¿baKanda y él? ¿Que tenía que ver él con el estúpido de Yu Kanda?, aparte de detestarse mutuamente, claro estaba. Agradecía enormemente al cielo no tener que verlo más de los estrictamente necesario (lo cual era en las clases de matemática que compartían) durante el horario escolar. Al estar en diferentes años (él en primero y el otro en tercero) habría sido poco posible el tener que conocerse, pero lamentablemente compartían el mismo círculo de amigos.

Quien iba a pensar que el chico que el primer día casi le mata (no había sido su culpa el perderse el primer día de clase mientras buscaba su aula de clase y terminar entrando en los vestuarios del dojo de kendo de la escuela, cuando justamente el otro estaba cambiándose) y con el cual experimentó una aversión casi instantánea, luego de conocer su actitud, sería el mismo del cual la de ojos violeta siempre le había comentado en sus conversaciones por teléfono.

Conocía a Lenalee desde que estaban en primaria, aunque ella estaba en un año superior. Era la delegada general (cargo que desempeñaba también ahora en instituto) y le ayudo mucho en los primeros días, cuando aun no se acostumbraba al colegio. Ella era muy amable y pues, terminaron siendo muy buenos amigos, hasta el punto que algunos pensaban que se gustaban. Eso no cambio cuando, estando ya en secundaria, ella tuvo que mudarse a consecuencia del traslado de trabajo de su hermano mayor.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados, siguieron manteniendo contacto seguido a través de internet y teléfono. Por eso le ilusiono mucho poder volver a verla de nuevo al tener que mudarse a esa ciudad.

Hasta ahí todo había estado bien. Pero su casi nula habilidad de orientación tenía que volver a jugarle una mala pasada. Jamás había conocido (y se alegraba mucho de ello) a alguien tan antipático como el chico japonés. Su pose de chico frio y distante, del cual sus compañeras de clase estaban completamente enamoradas, le molestaba en demasía y lo peor del caso es que no lograba entender el porqué (Si lo sabía, que no quisiera aceptarlo era otra cosa)

Bien, podía admitir que Kanda era un poco atractivo (un poco bastante), sus ojos negros junto a su largo cabello, muy bien cuidado, del mismo color y su espectacular cuerpo, el cual había tenido el agradodesagrado de ver, lo confirmaban. Pero lo mismo podía decir de Lavi_-sempai_, corrigiendo solo el hecho de que él ultimo era pelirrojo y sus ojos eran de color verde.

Además, aparte de su aspecto, el asiático no tenía nada bueno, a su parecer. Hasta una piedra tenía mejor personalidad que él, y hablaba más (estaba exagerando).

–Realmente estoy perdido. No hay nada respecto a Kanda y a mí, que tenga que decir.

–Ajá.

–Si te explicaras mejor a que te refieres, podría saber qué es lo tengo que decir, Lenalee_-san_.

– ¡Pero si es obvio a que me refiero! –el que el de cabello plata estuviera haciendo el tonto le molestaba mucho. Eran amigos, lo consideraba como el hermano menor que siempre quiso (bueno, la verdad es que quería una hermanita, pero no se quejaba), y el que no quisiera decirle algo tan importante como eso, era decepcionante– A ti te gusta Kanda –le dijo directamente.

Si hubiera estado bebiendo algo, lo más seguro es que habría terminado escupiéndolo de la impresión. Felizmente ese no era el caso. Pero si se quedo en shock, procesando lo dicho por su amiga. Que él… ¡¿qué? Miro incrédulamente a la otra, tratando de reaccionar. Pero luego rompió en estruendosas risas.

–Le-Lenalee-san, que co-cosas dices –logró decir en medio de las risas– ¿A mi gustarme baKanda?

–No es ninguna broma. Los he estado observando, a ambos –dijo seriamente, fastidiada por la reacción del menor.

–Yo no siento nada por Kanda, nosotros nos odiamos.

–Allen-kun, eso no quiere decir nada. Además tú no lo odias.

– ¿Qué no lo odio?, por supuesto que sí. No le soporto, es un amargado.

–Pero siempre estas pendiente de él. Sabes más cosas sobre él que yo o Lavi, y eso que lo conocemos mucho más tiempo que tú.

–Eso no es cierto.

–No hay mayor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Y es obvio, al menos para mí, lo que ambos sienten el uno por el otro.

–No hay nada más que desagrado, Lenalee-san. El amor y el odio son opuestos. Es imposible que Kanda sienta algo más por mí que eso, en el caso hipotético e irreal que yo pudiera verlo de diferente manera.

–Estás equivocado, Allen_-kun_. El odio no es lo opuesto del amor, lo es la indiferencia. Y a ti es a quien Kanda presta mayor atención, a su manera, claro está.

Guardo silencio, al no saber que responder.

–Además de que cada vez que empiezan una de sus peleítas, se abstraen del mundo. Es como si solo existieran ambos, y no hacen caso del exterior. Y eso no lo puedes negar.

Se tomo un tiempo para analizar las palabras de la chica. Tenía razón con lo de los opuestos, pero no quería admitirlo. Hacerlo equivaldría a echar por tierra el único argumento que tenia para poder negar lo evidente. Lo admitía, le gustaba el estúpido de Kanda. Le gustaba, le atraía y hasta podría decir que le quería de una forma muy rara y que no tenía ganas de ponerse a explicar. Pero había un problema. Un pequeño, gran problema. Estaba casi seguro que no era correspondido, no importaba que tanta supuesta atención recibiera del japonés. Las cosas eran muy complicadas y Lenalee debía saberlo; después de todo ella era más perceptiva con "esas cosas", como las denominaba Lavi.

Era imposible no darse cuenta de la extraña relación que tenían Yu y Alma. Eran amigos desde pequeños y siempre estaban juntos, o debería decir que era Alma quien siempre buscaba al de cabello largo y se le pegaba como lapa. El mayor siempre repelía cualquier tipo de contacto físico con la gente, si dejaba que Alma se le acercara tanto era por algo. Hasta sus compañeras barajeaban la hipótesis de que eran pareja, y creaban historias muy románticas -perturbadoras, a su parecer- sobre ellos.

¿Acaso tenía alguna posibilidad? Ninguna. Mejor dejaba de pensar en eso, terminaría por deprimirse y eso era lo que menos deseaba ene se momento.

–Que tal si seguimos viendo las tiendas, Lenalee_-san_? –le dijo a la muchacha, esperando que no notara el "sutil" (sarcasmo) cambio de tema– Ya descansamos lo suficiente, y aun no encuentras el atuendo perfecto para tu cita con Lavi_-sempai._

–No me cambi- ¡¿Eh? ¡Allen-kun, ya te dije que no es una cita! –contestó, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse furiosamente.

–Bien, bien. No es una cita –sonrió agradecido que la de mechas verdes picara el señuelo– ¿Nos vamos?

–Sí, aun hay dos tiendas que no he visitado –apuró lo que le quedaba de helado y se levantó del asiento, arreglando con las manos su vestido.

Miro a Allen batallar con todas la asas de las bolsas de compras y rio bajo. Definitivamente era muy ingenuo si creía que con eso había logrado distraerla. Solo era una especie de tregua. Si que los chicos eran muy lentos con las cosas del corazón, pero para algo estaba ella. Ser la celestina de sus dos mejores amigos la hacía tan dichosa.

Lo único que esperaba era que Alma se tomara la pronta "noticia" de la mejor forma posible.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren que lo continue? ¿Piensan que soy la mejor autora del mundo? ¿Creen que estoy muy loca? xD Ignoren las preguntas anteriores.<p>

Espero que realmente haya sido de su agrado este pequeño shot y ojala no me haya quedado muy raro Allen (es muy complicado el chico!). Lenalee no es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero tampoco la odio (no mucho) I love Kanda x3

_Ves donde dice " Review this history"? haz click y hazme saber tu opinion._

_De ti depende que el Yullen domine este fandom!_


	2. Chapter 2

Eh... Pues no tengo excusa valida para justificar lo mucho que me he tardado con la continuación, aunque tal vez cuente el que no estaba segura cual era el rumbo que queria que siguiera este fic. Lo bueno es que ya lo sé, pero eso no asegura que ahora la actualizacion sea mas regular. La verdad es que ya no tenog tanot tiempo para escribir como antes, pues ya estoy en 2do ciclo de la Universidad y los cursos estan mas pesados (odio hacer tareas ¬¬)

Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo y espero que les guste ^^ El capitulo esta corto (jamas como el cap. de este mes de DGM, pero esta corto) y eso se debe a que no soy mucho de capitulos largos (perezosa :3)

* * *

><p>II. El corazón niega lo que el subconsciente ya tiene aceptado.<p>

.

.

.

_Una brisa soplaba ese tarde, haciendo que los pétalos de las flores de los hermosos arboles de sakura del instituto bailaran en el viento, dando un esplendido espectáculo. Un ambiente romántico, a consideración de la mayoría de las chicas de su clase. _

_Esa misma mañana había escuchado a una de ellas diciendo lo maravilloso que seria que alguien se le declarara bajo uno de esos árboles, justo en el momento que las flores caen fruto de la gravedad, avisando que la primavera ya se termina; y había pensado lo bonito y muy poco probable que seria que le ocurriera. Nunca hubiera imaginado que se encontraría ese tipo de situación, justamente al terminar las horas de escuela y mucho menos, con esa persona._

_Aunque tal vez estaba apresurando sus conclusiones del porque él le cito justamente en ese lugar. Porque debía haber otra razón por la que Yu le dijo que tenía que hablar algo muy importante con él y que se encontraran después de clases en el jardín de la escuela por donde estaban esos árboles._

_Se apoya en uno de los troncos, esperando. Estaba perdiéndose en sus pensamientos cuando escucho que alguien le hablaba._

–_Así que viniste, Alma._

–_Por supuesto –contestas, sonriéndole–. Me pediste que lo hiciera. ¿Qué querías decirme?_

–_Pues… y-yo… No –vio como respiraba profundamente, como armándose de valor para decir algo… _

_Por dios… era su imaginación, o Yu Kanda estaba dudando. No podía creer que el fin del mundo ya hubiera llegado, pero esta era una señal infalible de que el termino de los tiempos estaba a la vuelta de las esquina._

–_Hay alguien quien me gusta..._

_Olvido rápidamente todas las señales del supuesto apocalipsis al escuchar esas palabras._

_Definitivamente, era su imaginación. _

_Aunque, tal vez, y solo tal vez, su mente no le estaba jugando ninguna broma y era cierta la conjetura que hizo al principio. ¿Yu se le iba a declarar? No es como si la idea le desagradara, es más, le fascinaba. Llevaba tantos años enamorado de su mejor amigo, amigo que conocía desde que estaban en el parvulario, tantos años pensando que no era correspondido, pero siguiendo a su lado porque por lo menos podría tener su amistad. _

_Y ahora ese mejor amigo venia y estaba a punto de ¿declarársele? Trato de mirar hacia cualquier lado, menos a chico de cabello largo que estaba frente suyo._

–_Yu, yo también…–susurro inaudiblemente._

–_Igual te vas a enterar, pero prefiero decírtelo yo a que luego la noticia se tergiverse. _

–_Ah… –No sabía que decir y lo peor es que cada vez estaba más nervioso. Jamás se le había declarado alguien, o si había sucedido nunca lo había notado, así que no sabía cómo actuar._

–_Yo… estoy saliendo con el moyashi._

–_Yu, claro que… _

_¿Eh? ¿EH?_

_._

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, tan rápido que la intensa luz que se proyectaba de la portátil, en contraste con la oscuridad del cuarto, lo cegó durante unos minutos. Aun podía ver pequeñas luces de colores, cuando dirigió la vista al reloj de pared de su habitación, constatando lo tarde que era -casi las 3 de la madrugada- y que se había quedado dormido frente al escritorio.

Apago la computadora, y ni siquiera espero a que terminara de cerrarse todo para arrojarse a su cama. Aun seguía vestido con su ropa de estar en casa, pero no tenia las ganas necesarias para cambiarse. Si calculaba bien, había dormido cerca de 3 horas; pero sentía como si solo hubiera pasado unos segundos desde que recibió el mensaje de Lenalee, pidiéndole que por favor no se le olvidara llevar la carpeta con el trabajo de investigación para el profesor Tiedoll.

Se había dormido inmediatamente después de pulsar enviar en la pantalla.

Se acomodo en el colchón, buscando una buena posición para dormir cuando se dio cuenta que había algo que le inquietaba. Estaba seguro de que había soñado algo, pero no lograba recordar sobre que era. Aunque tenía la vaga sensación que tenía que ver con Yu…

"_Yo… estoy saliendo con el moyashi"_

Su mente le devolvió esa frase, al tratar de recordar su sueño y no pudo evitar reír ante la idea, ahogando el sonido contra la almohada. Al parecer sus sueños sí que eran bastante creativos e irreales… tal vez la próxima vez soñaría con ardillas dominado el mundo u otra estupidez parecida.

Porque el que Yu Kanda y Allen Walker pudieran estar más 5 minutos juntos sin que empezaran a atacarse verbalmente y/o físicamente, era poco probable; así que el que salieran juntos era impensable en todas las realidades habidas y por haber.

Con ese pensamiento se volvió a dormir, ignorando por completo a su conciencia que le decía que la situación, tal vez, NO era tan impensable como trataba de convencerse…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>...Y seguro aqui viene la parte en la que ustedes dicen :¿WTF? k fue sto? (lenguaje messenger aproposito) y yo digo: Ehhhhhhh...<p>

Este capitulo es muy importante, no se dejen guiar por la poca inofrmacion que hay, pues retrata la forma de ver de Alma respecto a la relacion de Kanda y Allen. Seguro algunas me diran: Eso ya lo pusiste en tu otro OS! pero la verdad me gusto la escena, pues hace ver un poco mas infantil a Alma, ya que en el anterior OS lo puse muy raro y no muy él (me disculpo por eso u.u)

Ya saben que espero sus comentarios, me levantan el animo! xD

Hasta la proxima actualizacion~

Byebye ^^


End file.
